


The Moon's Lullabye

by lgbtkaminari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mates, Soulmates, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-20 20:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14268564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtkaminari/pseuds/lgbtkaminari
Summary: As Lily teaches Remus what it is like to be in love Remus realizes he might be in love with his best friend, but what is it to be in love as a werewolf? Is it different? Is it the same as a human? Remus struggles with his feelings but also with his wolf. He hopes to find more answers in time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first Wolfstar fanfic. I didn't re read the things I wrote so sorry for any mistakes also English isn't my first language so I apologize for any grammer mistake, please let me know so I can learn form them. Please let me know what you think, I love getting comments. Enjoy!

It was in the middle of the Marauders 4th year and they still had one big prank up their sleeve before they could officially leave the school. Even though, Remus didn't want to leave his friends. Especially, Sirius, he had grown very fond of the boy and couldn't help but think about him all day long. The weird feeling Remus felt inside his stomach started when he first laid eyes on Sirius Black. The feeling became stronger through the years, it has been 4 years now and Remus was tired of not knowing what it meant. Was it something fatal or just something he couldn’t control? Had it something to do with his wolf? The questions were driving Remus insane for the last 4 years. 

Today was unlike any other day though, today Sirius wasn’t in class. Remus felt weird, almost empty. The wolf in Remus felt sad and alone, he couldn’t give the feeling a name. It was different. It was in the middle of potions lesson, something Remus had trouble with and Sirius was good at. The beginning of the lesson Remus had to work with Lily Evans and Severus Snape since Sirius wasn’t present. 

Just as the group assignments are over James and Peter make their way towards Remus to reunited their group. 

“Remus, are you okay?” James his voice slaps him back to reality. Remus looks around him hoping to see a pair of grey eyes staring at him, but without luck, he only found a worried green pair that belonged to James Potter. He didn’t want to worry his friend any longer, so he shook his head. “I’m fine, where is Sirius?” Remus asks turning around and looking in front of him. 

“I haven’t seen him since last night. You know him, he’s probably up to no good.” James says lowering his voice as professor Slughorn walks past the three boys. Remus sighs deep and tries to focus on his homework again. He doesn’t want to get behind. The full moon is in a few weeks. 

Remus focuses on the paper in front of him, but the words James spoke keep repeating themselves in his head. Up to no good. Remus sighs deep as his thought wander back to Sirius again. He’s probably fine somewhere in the castle, finding a new secret passage. 

–

Remus quickly walks after James and Peter for lunch in the great hall. As they arrive Sirius is already sitting next to Dorcas laughing loudly. Lily waves at Remus but Remus is just staring at Sirius. Where has he been? Remus walks over towards Sirius as James sits down next to Lily. Peter sits down opposite Remus. 

“Where have you been Padfoot?” James asks getting a sandwich from the big plate in the middle of the long table. “Oi James mate, you just missed Marlene’s funny story about the hex Lily used,” Sirius says his mouth half full of sandwiches. 

“Manners Sirius.” Remus mumbles and Sirius throws an arm around Remus. “You’re not my mom Moony!” Sirius says as he swallows the last pieces of his sandwiches. Remus his heart begins to beat faster with Sirius this close. Remus pushes Sirius of him and grabs a sandwich himself. “Oi! You didn’t answer my question, Sirius.” James calls the attention of Sirius and Remus is glad he can’t feel Sirius his eyes on him. Remus slowly looks up as he feels someone else looking at him. Lily looks at Remus curious and Remus looks at her questioning. Lily just giggles and looks away. What is she laughing at? 

Remus finishes his lunch and sips quietly on his pumpkin juice, listening to Sirius to explain why he wasn’t in class this morning. 

“I can’t tell James.” Sirius responds and looks away. Remus looks up at Sirius and sees his cheeks are red. Does he have a girlfriend? The thought makes Remus sick. The wolf within him feels the need to growl and break things. Remus quickly sets his cup down and excuses himself.

Remus walks fast towards the men restroom to contain his anger. As Remus walks in he sees the stalls are luckily all empty. He quickly splashes some water in his face and looks at himself in the mirror. He takes a deep breath and holds it in for a few seconds as he slowly breaths out. He looks down at the sink and keeps breathing in slowly. The wolf seems like it doesn’t want to calm down. Why would it make him so mad if Sirius had a girlfriend? Remus lets out a low growl by thinking of Sirius laughing and kissing a girl. Remus suddenly looks up with wide eyes. Bloody hell, what if he’s in love with his best mate. 

Remus walks out of the toilets to find Lily waiting for him in the corridor. 

“Lily, what’s wrong?” Remus asks curiously to know why she’s here. Lily just smiles and walks next to Remus. 

“I just wanted to know if you were okay.” She says innocent and doesn’t look at him. Remus frowns as he looks at her.

“I’m fine, I just had to go to the restroom.” Remus says, and Lily looks at Remus. 

“After Sirius told you guys he couldn’t say where he was and blushed as crazy. Are you jealous Remus?” Lily asks while stopping and looking at Remus. Remus looks down taking a sudden interest in the floor. Was he jealous? No, he wasn’t but the wolf inside him would love to find this little girlfriend of Sirius and rip her throat out. Remus slightly shook his head trying to forget the thought. He hated his mind for thinking so violent. 

“I don’t know.” Remus said suddenly feeling very fragile and small in front of Lily. Lily placed a hand on Remus on his shoulder. 

“I think you are.” Lily whispers just loud enough for Remus to hear. Remus shrugs his shoulders. 

“How do you know when you’re in love?” Remus asks softly and Lily squeezes Remus’ shoulder. Remus looks up at her and Lily has a genuine smile on her face. 

“We should study after class.” Lily suggests and Remus nods not feeling completely okay with “studying” with Lily. Remus had to do serious studying else he would be lagging behind with all the subjects. 

“I’ll help you.” Lily says and starts walking again. Remus looks at the ground and thinks about it for a few seconds. He could definitely use the help, if Lily could seriously answer his questions about his feelings and the weird possessiveness his wolf feels, it would indeed only help him, so he could deal with the feelings that are keeping him for focusing. Remus quickly catches up with Lily and mutters a small thanks to Lily, she tells him not to worry about it.

As Lily and Remus arrive at the Gryffindor table James and Sirius their eyes are stuck on the two. Remus wondered if they were such an odd pair to see? Remus sat down next to Sirius again and Sirius leaned into Remus his personal space. 

“What were you doing with James’ future wife?” Sirius whispers causing a shiver going down Remus’ spine. James just looks at Lily sitting down and giving him a smile. 

“Nothing, it was just a coincidence.” Remus shrugs and finishes his pumpkin juice from before. Remus sets down his cup as the clock echoes through the great hall informing the students it’s almost 1 pm. Remus stands up and the rest of the marauders follow his advice. The 4 of them had Transfiguration together in the afternoon. 

“I’ll see you after class Remus.” Lily says sweetly as she walks past the guys in the corridor. Remus just simply nods her way. As soon as Lily was out of sight James threw an arm around Remus. 

“Since when are you friends with Evans?” James asks curiously having a mischief smile on his face and Remus keeps quiet. 

“I wouldn’t call us friends, I’ve just been working with her in potions, nothing more.” Remus says and James scoffs. 

“You’re seeing her after class!” Peter exclaims and Remus nods. 

“She’s helping me with potions homework.” Remus quickly makes up and Sirius looks up.

“Can I join?” Sirius asks, and Remus curses himself. He knows how much Sirius would love to help him out with the potions homework. 

“No! You’ll ruin it, Remus is going to talk to Evans about me and make sure she thinks I am a fine gentleman.” James winks and smiles bright.

“Sure Prongs, whatever you say.” Remus laughs as they walk in the Transfiguration classroom. 

–

Class finally ended, and Remus got his books in his bags quickly. Sirius keeps quiet next to him as he looks how Remus packs his bag. Remus stops packing as he sees Sirius his eyes following his every move.

“What’s wrong Padfoot?” Remus asks, and Sirius’ stormy grey eyes looking at him.

“Nothing, just thinking.” Sirius says and stands up getting his books from the table. Their hands brush softly against each other and Remus feels like his hand in on fire. How is Sirius able to make him feel like this. Like they’re the only two on the world. The wolf inside him craves to be touched by Sirius. Remus had to move away or else he would’ve grabbed Sirius his hand and held it till McGonagall was going to send them away. Sirius looks up as Remus takes a step back. 

“I’ll see you tonight.” Remus says quickly and Sirius nods keeping his eyes on Remus. Remus nods and walks out of the classroom feeling a pressure lift from his shoulders. Remus sighs and walks towards the library. As Remus walks into the library is quiet and almost empty. Lily is in the back of the library with a few books around her. Remus takes a deep breath and starts walking towards her.

“Hi.” Remus says quietly and sits down next to her. He peeks over her arm where she’s working on and see it’s indeed potions homework. Remus already finished that part. “You need help with that?” Remus asks getting his books on the table. Lily shakes her head and writes down the last words. 

“I’m done anyway, so let’s hear about your problems Remus.” Lily says shutting her book and closing her ink. She sits up straight and turns to look at Remus properly.

“Eh, well. How do you know you’re in love?” Remus asks keeping his voice down. Not that anyone would be this far in the library but still, he felt stupid asking this question. You know when you’re in love right?

“Well, you get a weird feeling in your stomach, your heart starts beating faster and you keep thinking about that person all day. It’s like you want to be with them all the time.” Lily says dreamily, and Remus closes he eyes thinking hard. Does he want to be around Sirius? To be completely honest. Yes. Does his heart start to beat faster when he’s around? Remus never really noticed, well at lunch it did but that was more because Sirius came in his personal space, right? Remus shook his head. To possibly think he’s in love with Sirius scares him. He’s his best mate, he can’t go and ruin that for the both of them, can he?

“What are you thinking about?” Lily asks, and Remus opens his eyes and looks at Lily, Remus sighs and looks at the ground. His cheeks burning.

“I’m just thinking if I ever experienced the symptoms of being in love.” Remus says and looks at Lily. Lily smiles and pokes Remus on his cheek. 

“Guess you have else you’d not have a reason to blush.” Lily says sassy and grins at Remus. He just nods her way, thinking that Lily really outsmart him. Remus opens his Transfiguration book and starts his homework but, his mind keeps drifting to Sirius. What would the others be doing right now? Probably coming up with a master plan to annoy Snape or think of a prank to pull on the Slytherins. 

“You really can’t concentrate if you keep thinking about your crush Remus.” Lily says, and Remus looks at her questioning.  
“Crush?” Remus asks confused and Lily nods. 

“You never heard of that word? The word means you have a burning desire to be with someone who you find very attractive and extremely special.” Lily explains, and Remus is even more confused now. He doesn’t have a burning desire to be with Sirius, or does he? Well, right now he would rather be with Sirius in their dorm listening to muggle music and eating chocolate. Oh shit, does he really have a crush on Sirius?

“Is having a crush different than being in love with someone?” Remus asks and Lily laughs. 

“You’re really new to this are you? Well, having a crush is different, you can be in love with someone but have a crush on someone else. For example, I might be in love with someone but at the same time I can have a crush on Stevie Wonder, you understand?” Lily explains and from all the thinking and understanding Remus just wanted to go to Sirius even more.

“Alright. I think I understand. Thank you, Lily. Can we do this again next week, I’m just going to figure out my feelings and tell you next week if I’m in love.” Remus says just wanting to do his homework. 

“Sure, same time?” Lily asks while standing up and getting her books in her bag.

“Yeah, that’s totally fine by me.” Remus says his nose already in his books.

“See you around Lupin. Have a nice evening.” Lily calls and Remus just waves her off, already working on the next assignment. 

–

Remus has trouble keeping his eyes open, but he only needs a few more words to complete the essay that’s due for next week. Suddenly, Remus, his book is thrown off the table and Snape appears in front of him. 

“Alright Lupin, tell me what you were doing with Evans.” Snape demands, and Remus is honestly too tired to have a conversation with Snape right now. It’s almost curfew and Remus still have to get back to his dorm. 

“I wasn’t doing anything, she invited me to study with her and that’s exactly what we did.” Remus says and sits up straight, so he could watch every movement of Snape. 

“Lily studying for Potion? Don’t make me laugh, Lupin. Stay away from her.” Snape says getting his wand out and pointing it at Remus. Remus should be feeling a little afraid, but his wolf senses told him otherwise. 

“Lily can decide for herself with who she’s studying.” Remus says, and Snape scoffs and places his wand under Remus his chin. The wolf didn’t like touches from strangers and Remus really had to control himself. 

“Get your filthy wand out of his face Snivellus.” Sirius his voice sounds through the library and Remus is honestly so glad to hear his voice. Snape turns around with his wand ready to cast a spell. Remus looks away from Snape and doesn’t see Sirius anywhere. Remus smirks knowing Sirius is up to something. 

“Show yourself, Black!” Snape yells and points his wand everywhere but in the right direction. Remus begins as quiet as possible to pack his stuff, careful to not leave a thing. Remus closes his bag and suddenly feels a hand grab him, next thing he knows Remus is tightly pressed against Sirius his body. Sirius holds his index finger against his lips signing Remus to be still. Remus just grabs Sirius hand and holds it. Remus sees as Snape turns around his eyes go wide.

“Black Lupin, show yourself don’t be so childish and face me!” Snape yells and begins to walk towards the exit, just at that moment professor McGonagall shows up and it is past curfew, it isn’t going to end well for Snape. 

“Mr Snape, what are you still doing here, it’s past curfew.” She says strict. Snape looks back into the library and groans. 

“Professor! Black and Lupin are still in there too!” he says and McGonagall sighs as she walks in the library and checks every aisle. 

“No one is here Mr Snape. I suggest you go back to your dorm, come to see me first thing in the morning about detention.” McGonagall says and Snape nods making his way towards the Slytherin common room.

“Now Mister Black and Mister Lupin, I suggest you tell me what that was about.” McGonagall says looking directly at them. Sirius removes the invisibility cloak.

“I’m sorry professor, it’s my fault. I was still doing my essay for next week when Snape came in and threatened me, Sirius was just here to help me.” Remus says letting go of Sirius’ hand and taking a step forward to explain the two of them.

“I understand, quickly to your rooms before Filch sees you.” McGonagall says and turns her back towards both boys. 

“Thank you, professor.” Sirius gently says and takes Remus’ hand once again and pulls him along.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily the love doctor opens her office once again and will Remus be able to tell Sirius the feelings he's been bottling up?

“Bloody hell, how did McGonagall know we were there?” Sirius curses next to Remus but, all Remus could look at was their hands, their fingers intertwined. Sirius his hand felt warm but not gross and sticky warm. Remus feels his heart beat faster and tries to ignore it. 

“Well I’ll tell Lily tomorrow she has to keep that slimy git away from you.” Sirius says fuming and looks back at Remus as he sighs. 

“Lily doesn’t control him, just leave him be. I don’t mind him.” Remus says while looking into Sirius his dreamy eyes. Sirius huffs and looks away. 

“Help me remind that I at least hex Snape tomorrow in one of the class, he will learn from threatening one of the Marauders.” Sirius says, and Remus can see how angry it makes Sirius. Does that mean Sirius has a desire to protect Remus? No Sirius would do it for anyone. 

“Just leave it Padfoot, thank you for helping me out though. My prince in black armour.” Remus jokes and Sirius grins. 

“Prince huh? I like the thought of that. So, you’re going to be the princess in need from now on?” Sirius jokes and lets go of Remus’ hand running forward. He kneels and holds out his hand. 

“Milady.” Sirius says as Remus takes his hand. Sirius spins Remus around as if they’re dancing. Remus laughs without worry as his sight stops spinning.

“We should hurry up before we get caught by Filch, he won’t be so merciful on us.” Remus says still giggling and Sirius gasps. 

“You’re right Moony. Didn’t thought about that yet. Let’s go. I’ll lead you to safety milady!” Sirius says taking Remus’ hand again and, starts walking faster. Remus has to take big steps to catch up with Sirius. 

“Padfoot, your walking to fast.” Remus calls as he suddenly walks head first into Sirius. 

“Shhh” Sirius shushes him and throws the invisibility cloak around them. Mrs Norris walks past them without even wiggling her tail their way. 

Remus is squeezed up against Sirius again but really, he doesn’t mind, it calms the wolf within him even more. Remus is glad the beast is finally still again, he was so scared he was going to snap in front of Snape. 

“So how was studying with Lily?” Sirius asks in a suspicious way as they continue to make their way towards the Gryffindor common room. 

“Fine, I didn’t talk about James if you’re wondering.” Remus laughs, and Sirius laughs too shaking his head. 

“I didn’t expect you to. James is going to ask you in the morning though.” Sirius smiles and Remus sighs. 

“I wouldn’t expect it any other way.” Remus laughs. 

“So, I have to ask, why didn’t you ask me to help you with potions, I mean we always work together.” Sirius asks scratching the back of his neck Remus knowing this is a risky topic for Sirius. 

“Well I wasn’t sure you’d show up today and, since you weren’t in class anyway I figured she was my best option.” Remus quickly makes up to not hurt Sirius’ big ego. 

“So, I am not your best option.” Sirius says pretending to be stabbed in the heart and hurt. 

“You’re my first option, not always the best one if I may say.” Remus smiles up at Sirius and Sirius turns his head. 

“I’ll think about it Lupin, you’ve hurt my feelings.” Sirius says and pretends to dry his tears. 

“Don’t worry Sirius, you’ll always be my number one.” Remus says and looks at their hands still intertwined. 

“I’m glad to hear that. So, can I borrow your notes from potions then.” Sirius says putting his puppy eyes on. Remus smiles and nods his head while letting out a small yawn. 

“You tired?” Sirius asks worry flashing in his eyes and Remus nods rubbing his eye. 

“I can carry you if you want.” Sirius says. Remus looks up and sees Sirius blush. Wait is he blushing? Maybe it’s just the poor lighting.

“We’re almost there, it’s fine.” Remus says and stretches his back. The two walk further in silence. Sirius speaks the magic password and the fat lady opens for them. Sirius let’s go of Remus his hand and they both struggle through the portrait hole. 

“You want to hang out in front of the fire for a while?” Sirius asks and Remus nods. They both sit down in front of the fireplace. Remus places his head on Sirius lap and closes his eyes. The fire’s heath feels comforting on his face and Remus feels sleep wash over him. 

—

A week passes, and Remus had developed a big crush (at least that’s what Lily called it) on the Black. Remus knew Sirius could never like him back because he has been messing around with girls since the first time they met. The obsession with Sirius starts to become a problem, an obstacle in their friendship but Remus couldn't put those feelings aside. So, Remus decided to go to the only one he could trust on the topic of crushes. Lily Evans. 

"So, what is more important to Lupin other than potion homework?" Lily asks smiling at the exhausted boy in front of her. Remus was sitting opposite her, they just finished studying. They had met up in the library away from the mass of people and loud noises. 

"eh I think- I think I'm in love?" Remus stutters not really sure how to say what he wants to say. Remus looks up at Lily as she smiles brightly.

“Who’s the lucky one?” Lily asks as Remus takes a deep breath. It’s better to tell someone. He can’t keep it in any more. 

"With- with Sirius." Remus quickly adds with a sigh.

"Like really in love in love?" Lily asks and Remus nods. He lets his head fall into his hands. "It's helpless though, he's straight and always fooling around with girls." Remus sighs and Lily places a hand on Remus’ upper arm. 

"I think Sirius likes you a lot too, last week when I came down in the common room in the dawn of the morning when you and Sirius fell asleep in front of the fireplace, Sirius talked about you in his sleep." Lily smiled. As Remus processes the words the wolf inside him begin to get excited. The wolf craves for Sirius. Remus takes a deep breath. Sirius talked about him, in his sleep. Was he having a nice dream? Remus wonders.

“Are you going to tell him?” Lily asks placing her hand over Remus’ hand. 

"I want to but- I just- I can't keep it a secret anymore, I've tried to avoid Sirius cause the feelings are getting worse but he's starting to notice, and I don't know what to do." Remus tells Lily scared for losing one of his best friends. He would not be able to handle that and the wolf inside him would tear him apart cause Sirius was the closest the wolf had felt compared to home. 

“Remus, I think you don’t notice that Sirius is head over heels for you too.” Lily smiles and Remus looks up at her with big surprised eyes. The unnecessary touches were out of affection?

"Hey there you guys are!" The oh so familiar voice of Sirius Black echoed through the library, earning a few hisses to keep quiet. 

"Where have you been? Peter, James and I came with a master prank for the end of the year." Sirius smiles brightly. Remus his eyes fall on the lipstick on his cheek. 

"Eh Sirius, you- you got some-" Lily reached out to wipe away the lipstick on his cheek. Sirius backed away from her touch and his cheeks went bright red. 

"Oh- thanks, Lily." He said and tried to brush the lipstick off. Sirius sat down next to Remus. Their hands lightly brushing against each other. Remus' cheeks went red and he uncomfortable shifted on his seat. Sirius looks down at the books in front of them and grabs a 7th years spellbook. 

"So, studying?" Sirius said clearing his throat and looking at Lily smiling. Lily shakes her head laughing and turning to Remus for a little help but instead Remus was staring at the smudged lipstick on Sirius’ cheek. Remus reaches out and whips away the remaining lipstick off the other boy’s cheek.

"Remus was telling me about the moon cycle for Astronomy." Lily said loudly, and Remus snapped out of his gaze, looking down at the table. "Yeah, eh I should definitely, eh go," Remus said smiling awkwardly. 

"No, I was just about to go, so you can stay and get some rest." Lily smiles at Remus and Sirius. 

“Alright, see you two at dinner.” Lily says as she stands up and walks away. 

“So- “Sirius says playful stretching the o. “You’ve been distant.” Sirius continues as he looks up at Remus with a hint of sadness in his grey eyes. 

"Just, the full moon is in a few days." Remus says feeling so exposed under Sirius his gaze. 

"Are you alright? Is the room not to light for you?" Sirius asks and as soon as he spoke the words a pang of guilt flashes in his eyes. 

"Don't worry, I will be fine." Remus says trying to calm himself about the fact that Sirius is worried about him. The weirdest thing was the wolf was calm but simply wanted Sirius’ touch. Sirius places his hand on Remus his cheek tracing his jaw. His thumb lightly brushing over Remus' lips. The wolf inside Remus went wild and he had to do his best not to show it. 

"Meet me at the astronomy tower tonight, after dinner okay?" Sirius says, and Remus tries hard to get his breathing under control. His heart is beating really fast. Remus nods slowly, feeling hypnotized by Sirius his grey eyes. Sirius gives a final nod and stands up. 

"I'll leave you, see you tonight." Sirius says and walks away after. It was like Sirius his hand had burn marked his skin, he could still feel Sirius' warm hand on his cheek, his fingers tracing against his jaw and lip. Remus softly touched the place were Sirius' hand was moments before. He sighed deeply and lets his head fall into his hands. The wolf cried at the empty feeling and Remus tried to catch his breath. Sirius will be the death of him one day. 

—

Remus wasn't hungry at dinner. He played with his food just like Sirius probably played games with him. What if Sirius just wants to stay friends, would he be able to handle a rejection, would the wolf be able to? 

"You okay?" The voice of Lily stood out in the crowd’s chit-chatting. Remus simply nods and looked around for the familiar grey eyes that make him smile so much. 

"Sirius left early, said he had an important thing to prepare for." James says as Remus his eyes stopped with searching. Remus nodded and looked over at the Slytherin table. The whole Black family sat at the table, Narcissa sitting next to the git of a Malfoy and Snape next to him. God Remus couldn't stand them; how could they possibly be relatives from Sirius.

Dinner was almost over, and Remus was still overthinking everything about his feelings for Sirius, just Sirius in general. 

"You sure you're okay?" Lily asks as James looks up along with Peter. 

"Yea you've barely touched your food!" Peter said and James nods. 

"I'm perfectly fine you guys, it's just-" Remus starts not waiting to spill his secret. 

"We get it, it's fine." James smiles and James squeezes Remus his arm. Remus is glad he told them everything about being a werewolf. He had friends who support him through everything now. Sirius was, of course, the one to figure out along with James that Remus was a werewolf. He was glad they did though, else he couldn't have handled the conversation between the three. 

"I'm going to get to bed early." Remus says quietly and stands up to go and meet Sirius leaving his three best friends alone. He walks out of the great hall as he hears James hit on Lily. Remus shakes his head as he walks away. 

Remus walks up the stairs of the astronomy tower as he feels his heart beat faster than ever. His wolf seems weirdly calm with the whole situation just way too excited to see Sirius. Remus finally reaches the top and sees Sirius with his back towards him. Remus takes a deep breath. 

"Padfoot-" Remus breaks the silence in the room and Sirius turns around. 

"You came." Sirius smiles and Remus shakes his head laughing. "Of course, I came why wouldn't I?" Remus laughs and Sirius shrugs. 

"You have been pretty distant lately, maybe it just me Moony, because I've recently realized something-" Sirius says looking at the ground. Remus feeling his wolf snap out of the peaceful mood he was in. Remus feels his senses are on high alert his eyes caught glimpse of the upcoming full moon. Remus had to ignore it, Sirius was finally serious about something and you could see on his body language, this is important for him. 

"You okay?" Sirius asks walking towards Remus and his heart starts racing as soon as Sirius places his hand on his shoulder. The wolf within Remus craved for more touches from the other boy. It was as if his body was being split in two, he felt so much cause of the waxing moon but the love and affection for Sirius were even more right now than before. 

"I'm in love with you." Remus confesses looking into Sirius his eyes.


End file.
